


On the Floor of a Motel Room in Wyoming

by blueoleandar93



Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Episode: s15e13 Destiny’s Child, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sharing a Bed, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: After finding the location of an old nemesis through magic, Team Free Will 2.0 leaves to confront him in spite of present dangers. On the way to Nevada, they cross paths with an even bigger beast -- one that threatens Dean and Castiel's budding romance and ultimately all they hold dear.15x13 Coda // Week 5 // #SpnStayAtHome Prompt: Motel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	On the Floor of a Motel Room in Wyoming

The full moon began to reveal itself over the Winchester household. They stood beside each other, watching the curse box from a safe distance on the gravel outside the Bunker walls. The night chill bit into their jackets, wind rolling gently through the empty driveway to redden their cheeks. Before them lay several large maps, each fixed to the ground with foraged rocks. One was of the world, and the rest represented each continent. Asia, Africa, Australia, Europe, the Americas, and the Poles. Here's hoping Metatron was in the States.

Sam opened the incantation inside the note he scribbled in sharpie twenty minutes ago. He glanced around the circle of four, "Okay, guys. It's time. Hands."

Dean took Jack's small hand in his. The boy was shivering. Dean rubbed his thumb against the back of Jack's little shaky knuckles. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna kick it in the ass." That didn't seem to reassure the boy much, but Dean noticed a feather or two falling from his back. They'll look out for him. Cas squeezed Dean's hand on the other side, a strong and steady contrast to Jack's nerves. Dean snuck a look at him. Standing stoic in his ever-present trench, the angel's calm energy centered them all.

Sam joined hands with Castiel and Jack, his voice turned to the moon, commanding its attention with his sharp tongued Latin. His face lifted to the starry sky as he yelled, demanding he be given the location of the Fallen angel. His hair whipped past his brow in the wind, eyes sharp and focused on the sky above. The stones in the curse box vibrated hard, raising one by one. They spun in place, on top of the other in a line, the large red stone at the height of them.

Sam continued to chant. He kept up the same phrase consistently, voice unwavering and demanding. The hunter was confident. He didn't let up for a second.

Watching his brother cast was always strange for Dean. Sam's always had a gift for dark shit like this. It's hardly news to him that Sam and magic went together like demonic peanut butter and demonic jelly. But, wow. Seeing Sam cast a spell was like witnessing the work of a seasoned witch. 

All of Dean's life, he'd been raised to believe witches were evil. He's hunted people for messing with this stuff, and his father had before him. But the way Sam looked when he was casting? It didn't feel evil. Or bad. It was just Sam being himself. All those years pouring through books and studying for answers, longing to defend himself and the weaker ones around him. This was why he was the one given demon blood and psychic powers when he was younger; this is why he was partial to Rowena. Sam was meant to cast. 

Clouds gathered in the sky as Sam chanted. The dark stones fell to the grassy earth around the maps, pounding up and down into the dirty gravel. They tore the maps apart, invisible hands using the stones to shred the paper on the ground. Australia and South America were ripped into strips. Little bits of paper swirled in the wind, dancing to the tune of Sam's commanding voice. Next, went Asia, Europe, Africa. All ripped and floating inside the circle made by Sam and his family. 

Finally the north and south poles were ripped apart. The only map left was of North America. Then, the red stone finally fell. It landed hard on the edge of the page. The stone rolled into the corner and curled up, dragging the map across the gravel and into their circle with the ripped pages. Sam kept chanting and the stone dragged the map to their feet. The stone released the map, jumping five feet into the air before landing hard on Nevada. 

Dean looked up at Sam. Metatron was alive. His brother kept his eyes to the sky, still chanting, still commanding the moon for a location. 

The blood red stone jumped up and down, tapping on the same point on the map. Nevada. Nevada. Nevada.

Cas squeezed Dean's hand again. Dean laced their fingers together, tugging him closer. 

The stone kept hitting the same state, rising and falling over Nevada. Sam shouted louder, "Where?"

The stone fell over Nevada four more times.

"I. Said. Where!" Sam fixed his eyes on the moon sternly, continuing to chant. He kept casting. Sam demanded the moon give him his answer. He wanted more. Understandable. Nevada's a pretty big state. Since he's finally got demon AAA on the phone he might as well get his time's worth. Dean didn't blame him for wanting to speak to the manager.

"Don't short change me, I know you're here! I know you're listening! Give me his location! I won't ask again!"

Jack watched Sam with pride. He stood gazing up at him as Sam forced the information from the moon. Dean's glad that Jack got to see him like this.

Sam is human. He doesn't have a single solitary super power. But, he reads and he's passionate and look what he can do. The man had summoned powers so strong they can't even see them, and now he's bending them to his will for the greater good. This is how he chooses to use it.

Sam yelled harder at the howling wind and the red stone continued to tap on Nevada. The strips of paper suddenly stopped swirling. They fell to the ground in a heap under the map, pushing together the words:

RENO, NV. 7780 ULYSSES AVENUE. ROOM 1584

Sam caught his breath and sighed, "Thank you."

The strips of paper added a note below Metatron's location.

YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED FOR THIS. DANGER AWAITS. DEATH IS IMMINENT.

Dean scoffed, "Oh, please. I'll kick his feathery ass."

The papers added below.

DIDN'T HE ALREADY KILL YOU? PUNK BITCH.

Dean hissed, "Never liked you, Sister Agnes."

FEELING IS MUTUAL. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he dropped Jack and Cas's hands. Pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the address, Sam pleaded dryly, "Dean, stop picking fights with primordial beings."

Dean complained, "She called me a punk bitch!"

"And you ignored her advice." Sam said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "Metatron's definitely alive and well. Probably got some big bitch power behind him too if The Book is warning us away. Usually this thing has no problem letting us die bloody. She never speaks like this. Something's got her scared."

Castiel spoke up, "We're up against Chuck himself. If we lose against Metatron and this world ends because of our premature deaths, the power inside The Book of the Damned may be lost forever. In a sense, it will die too. Maybe the note was the book's way of exhibiting self-preservation."

Sam shrugged, "Then, we armor up. Heavy. Let's load the car. We'll be on the road in thirty. Sound good, guys?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Let's get some answers and gank this mother."

Jack dropped Dean's hand to walk over to Sam, he stood beside him and looked down at the map. The red stone was still tapping over Nevada. Jack looked up at Sam, practically jumping, "That was so cool! You got the room number and everything!"

Sam grinned, lifting his hand "High five!"

"Yeah!" Jack slapped his hand, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Sam nodded as he looked at the map before him, "When all this is over, I'll teach you whatever you want, kiddo."

Castiel leaned into Dean, their hands still linked at their sides. They watched Sam and Jack slap hands and celebrate. Dean tugged him closer, shoulders and legs brushing the angel. Cas said quietly, "I was so glad to put Metatron to rest. Now we find he's not only alive but he's... powerful. And living in Reno. I mean, I broke him out of jail and left him with nothing. That was supposed to be the end of it. He deserved to suffer. He shouldn't... he shouldn't be..."

"Hey." Dean said softly, "Look."

Castiel's eyes wandered over to his friend's. "Yes, Dean?"

"The second we get what we need from that dick, he's done for. I mean it." Dean tapped his angel's chin with his thumb, "I'll hold him down, you stab. Huh, baby? Sound good?"

Castiel started to smile, "Yeah."

"Good. Imma bring that grigori sword you nabbed. Swing that bitch around. Give him some Heavenly Justice."

"It's too heavy for most humans to use in active combat. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I know my way around an angel blade."

"Not mine."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." Castiel replied calmly, "I rarely ever let you touch it."

Dean winked, "I've touched it a little."

"Debatable."

"What do you mean, _debatable_? I've played with it successfully a couple times. And you were plenty satisfied with the outcome when I did. You think I can't handle a bigger blade?"

"Not if handling it for a prolonged period of time in a heated situation would take a toll on your muscles. All the motion, the thrusting, the strikes? It would tire you out and you'd soon get sore."

"I don't mind sore."

"Well, I want you to be comfortable."

"Are we still talking about weapons?

"What else could we have possibly been talking about...."

Castiel gave Dean a long look. He squeezed Dean's hand again. It was cold outside, but he was warm. Dean just wanted to fall into his arms again. He wants to hold him tight, the beautiful angel keeping him warm through the night breeze. More importantly, Dean wanted to take care of Metatron. That gremlin is going down. Six feet.

Jack called from the bunker door, hands full of rocks and shredded maps, "Why are you still holding hands? The spell's done."

Sam walked past Jack with the rest of the map shreds and the curse box, "Come on and help pack up the car, we gotta hit the road."

"This isn't over, Cas. I'm touching that blade." Dean leaned into Castiel's space and made a fond face at the angel for a moment before heading into the house. Cas tugged Dean's hand back in. The hunter could barely move an inch. Apparently he was staying put. As Cas stood beside Dean, Jack and Sam continued into the bunker, both heading inside. The door closed behind them with a loud creak. 

Once they were alone, Cas pulled the hunter in closer and walked into an embrace. He wrapped Dean in his thick trenchcoated arms. They stood outside holding each other for a moment, breath making little puff clouds in the cold night air. Dean locked his arms around Cas's broad shoulders. The angel tugged him in by the waist. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "I want to make sure you're okay. Before we go. You've been praying for more hugs lately."

Dean scoffed, resting his entire body against Castiel's as he melted into the embrace, "I don't _pray for hugs_."

"You prayed for one mere moments ago."

"I mean, I was thinking about it -- but only to myself."

"Maybe I was able to better pick up on the frequency of your longing due to our hand holding, but it felt like a prayer."

Dean smiled into Castiel's hair, "Please. You love this. I think you just wanted it to be a prayer."

"And, I think you just wanted a hug."

"You're kinda right."

"So are you." Castiel stepped out of the hug and patted Dean's left shoulder, "Well, glad I could help the both of us. Let's get packed up. Family needs us."

* * *

Foreigner played through the speakers of the Impala. Dean was singing along loudly. Sam sang too. They were incredibly off key. Castiel sat in the backseat with Jack, watching the boy as he read through a spell book Rowena gave him last year. 

" _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see._

_I got a fever of a hundred and three._

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded!"_

Dean drummed against the wheel to the electric guitar as they drove through the I-70 Kansas turnpike in the sun. Sam popped the windows down, the warm day time wind blowing through the car. They tapped on the dashboard and their knees, hitting every lyric in most exaggerated ways they could.

Jack complained from the backseat, "You guys can't sing."

Castiel patted Jack's wrist, "They know. Just let them have this."

Dean reached a hand back to the backseat at Cas as he drove, " _Honey you oughta know_!"

Sam pitched in and the brothers sang out, as Dean reached into the backseat and pumped his fist in the air to the beat. " _Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line!_ " Dean added with a wink to Cas through the rearview mirror, "Let me lay it on the line, angel!"

Jack rolled his eyes, hiding under his book and curling up in the bench, "You guys are so embarrassing!"

Cas patted his son's back as a tantrum began to build. "It'll be fine, Jack. It's only a 23 hour drive."

Jack whined, shaking his head and complaining, "Ugh! Kill me."

Cas replied, "I can't, son, you're far too powerful."

"I hate being powerful!" Jack groaned loudly, kicking his feet.

Castiel patted his head. "I know."

Dean looked back, "Hey, Cas, did you bring that Zep tape I made ya?"

Sam started to complain at the sound of that, "Okay, no. Noooo. Hard pass. We're on our way to battle. I will not sit through _Dean's Top 78 Songs To Kiss Cas To_. I have dignity."

Dean glared, "You can't fit 78 songs on a tape, dumbass. And if my personal mixes ain't good enough for your precious sensibilities, you can pull a Jack in the backseat."

Castiel glanced down at the boy who was now in a fetal position, having a full on tantrum about how badly he wanted to be out of the car. There is already an adult sized toddler having a meltdown and a full grown angel on the bench, Sam wouldn't fit back here. Castiel rolled his eyes. Looks like he has to step in. Castiel confessed through Jack's whining, "Unfortunately, I packed the tape in Jack's duffle. It's locked in the trunk."

It's true. The tape was in Jack's bag.

"No!" Dean groaned at the same time Sam perked up, "Yes!"

Jack raised his hands to the roof of the car. His screaming and rocking stopped and he clapped.

Dean glared at the kid through the mirror, "What are you so excited about, squirt?"

"Everytime you flirt with Dad, you drive crazy and don't focus on the road!"

Cas shrugged. Their kid is right, but Jack's charges against Dean were all dismissed by Castiel's court because the man is cute.

Dean started to grimace, growling harshly into the wheel, "I. Am. An. Incredible. Driver. I taught ALL OF YOU how to drive. I had a wheel in my hand before I knew a single solitary one of ya! Sam included! When I say, I don't want to hear any fuss about the way I handle my Baby, I mean it. So, help me I will turn this car around."

Sam gave Dean a flat look, "Yeah, whatever, Dad."

"You're right, Sam. I am a dad." Dean said distractedly as he peered over at the signs above the freeway, "Hmm. Dang it. We're several miles from the next exit. It'll be a real pain to stop just to pop the trunk. But, man it would be worth it. Fuckin sick tunes back there, and we're missing out..." Dean glanced into the mirror at Cas. "What are you thinking, baby? I know you got a soft spot for the classics."

"No! No!" Sam and Jack shook their heads and whined loudly, complaining with a firm, "No, Cas!"

Castiel smiled softly, "I'd be open to it."

* * *

They decided to stop in Wamsutter, WY. 

The trees had grown in thick, blanketing the night sky in even more darkness with their looming height. Two diner stops and several tank refills later, their eyes had started to droop. They'd been on the road for about fifteen hours. Time to call it quits. They need to stretch their legs and get some sleep. 

This town was the perfect place to do that.

There weren't more than 500 people here. It was small, but the culture was strong. Native owned, Wamsutter (or previously Washakie) was home to the Shoshone and Ute tribes. The locals ran businesses by the road -- a few motels too. And the view was simple. Large plots of wide land, gently cared for and respected just miles from the mountains. 

If Dean wasn't so tired, he'd drag Cas out for a walk after their family went to sleep. But his current plans were to get to rest as soon as he could. Sam, on the other hand was more drawn to the quietness outside. He wanted space to spread his stones and maps and play with magic. He wanted to cast with The Book again on his own before bed. Just to be sure Metatron isn't on the move. 

They pulled up to a red brick motel that looked like a small row of houses attached to each other. Each one looked as if it had a studio set up. Small shingled roofing, wide windows, older construction. The small house all the way at the end had a bright red door and a sign: PROPERTY MANAGER. Jack, Sam, and Cas got their bags together in the trunk. While the boys busied themselves with that, Dean got the room keys. 

The gruff hunter bargained best he could, but all that was available were single rooms with pullout couches. That might make things awkward. Dean passed over the hacked debit card Charlie made for the motel manager to make the transaction.

He was rooming with Sam. Period. Cas and Jack can hang out together and do whatever it is angels do, while the brothers rock-paper-scissor to see who's stuck with the couch pullout tonight. 

Dean held onto that plan as he walked out of the office with two room keys. He's rooming with Sam. He's rooming with Sam. He's rooming with Sam and that's final.

He strode over to the Impala, about fifty feet away. As Dean walked, he could see Sam's maps rolled up under Jack's arms. Jeez, the hell? Right now? Can't they wait until everyone gets settled? Oy. 

Castiel reached into the car, pulling the hunter's duffle out of the trunk and tossing it weightlessly over his shoulder. The bag landed heavy, a direct hit on his back and he took it like a fucking G. Dean took big steps toward his family, trying to grab a bag to give Cas instead of his before the trunk closed. He was too late. Baby's trunk door slammed under Sam's hand as the rest of them turned to face Dean.

Dean sighed, hands on his hips, "They only got singles with daybeds, so, we got two rooms. Sammy--"

Jack jumped up with a big, energetic smile on his face, "I want to help Sam with the maps and casting tonight! Maybe we can have a sleepover!"

Dean started, "But--"

Jack added, "I'll stay on the couch and we can watch cartoons and have candy!"

"One cartoon. No candy." Sam laughed. He patted Jack proudly on the back, chest puffed out as he agreed, "But, sure. That sounds fine to me."

Dean folded his arms indignantly, "Well, what about me, Sam? I thought we usually bunked together."

Sam shrugged, "So? Who cares? Jack wants to stay with me. Sleep with Cas."

"S-sleep with Cas?! I wouldn... I -- sleeping -- w-ith Cas is... hold on, for a second, I don't-- I could never." Bowed legs stomped as he stuttered.

Castiel said flatly. "You slept with me last week. Don't you remember?"

Sam chuckled, "Oh, shit."

"It wasn't like that!" Dean exclaimed. "It was late! We were in the backseat."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean groaned, "Not like that! My head was in his lap most of the time."

Sam cleared his throat, sending his brother a look of surprise.

"Jesus, Sam, I wasn't blowing the guy!"

Sam shrugged, "I didn't say you did."

Castiel gave Sam a stern look, "Well, I assure you, Sam, I was respectful."

Sam rolled his eyes, turning to carry his bags toward the motel rooms. "Let's move. Which rooms are ours?"

"Two and three." Dean stated as Cas and Jack followed Sam's path.

The younger Winchester walked hard, boots hitting the ground as he grumbled out under his breath, "Just suck his dick already..."

"Hey, what was that?" Dean called, jogging up to meet his family's stride in the parking lot.

"Nothing!"

Dean reached Cas's side and turned 180°, walking backwards so he could keep looking at him. The angel shouldered Dean's bag at an easy pace and locked eyes with the hunter. Dean flirted with a shy smile. "Hi." 

Cas answered, "Hello, Dean."

Dean gestured to the duffle, "I get that you're super strong, and ripped, and hunky and all..."

Castiel nodded silently. He continued to walk.

Dean reached out his hand. "But, can I have my bag back? I can take it to the room."

"No. I'm carrying it for you." Castiel stated, "Because you carried us to Wyoming."

"Well, Cas, that's sweet but I'm a grown man. I think I can--"

Castiel's eyes flashed an electric lightning blue.

Dean backed down quickly, slowing his steps for a second and raising his palms in surrender, "Okay. I get it. You're a big boy. You do what you want."

"Correct."

Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Big boy? Ew."

Sam nudged, "I know right. Should have seen them back in the day. I wasn't there when they worked their first case together, but by their second one I caught Dean calling him Huggy Bear over the phone. This shit will never end."

Jack started to laugh. "Huggy bear?"

Dean leaned into Castiel, bumping his shoulder, "Hey. I'm sorry. Is that what you want? Look, I am. I coulda handled the whole sleepover thing better. Let-let me at least take the bag off your hands. Come on, baby." Castiel glared. He walked faster and hiked Dean's duffle high on his back, ignoring the man. Dean let out a whining groan, throwing his hands up before chasing after him.

"Hey. Hey!" Sam rolled his eyes, reaching out his hand, "Give us a room key before you lock us out, Romeo."

Dean rolled his eyes, turning away from Castiel. The angel had stormed off. He was headed for the end of the motel row. Dean hissed at Sam. "You have the shittiest timing. Do you want room two or room three?"

"Two."

"Nice," Dean passed him a key with a big three on it. "Enjoy room three."

Sam waved the key with a furrowed brow, hissing, "Seriously?"

Dean was already jogging away, headed to the angel. "Come on, Cas! Slow down! Wait up! _Cas_! I'm sorry! Give me the bag!" 

Sam grabbed his son by the shoulder, "Those two are a mess. Learn from their mistakes. Let's put our things away and find somewhere to cast. Sound cool, Jack?"

"Yeah!" Jack bounced all the way over to the door, racing past them. He had a little excess energy left inside him from being cooped up in the car all day.

"Don't forget to ward your room." Castiel called out to his son. He raised his hand and waved it, the doors of rooms two and three unlocking and opening as they approached them. "If I can do this, it's not strong enough."

Sam stepped into room three, "Got it! We'll ward before we leave."

"Good. Jack?" Castiel called, waiting for Jack to arrive. When his son approached him, Castiel patted his head softly, "Get rest tonight. Stay safe. Trust your instincts. You'll be okay, alright? Dean and I will be right next door."

Jack hugged Castiel around the waist, pushing his face into his trench, "Night, Dad. I love you."

Castiel rubbed the kid's back, "We love you too."

Dean passed Castiel hugging their toddler and mussed the kid's hair, "Later, squirt."

Jack reached out a fist and Dean tapped his knuckles against the kid's, "Goodnight, Dad."

"Adios." Dean yawned as he reached the door and walked into the open room.

Castiel ignored Dean's brashness and saw their son off. Meanwhile, Dean strolled through the room, admiring the night's lodging. The room was carpeted a warm tan color. Exposed brick walls, a large king bed with homemade quilting, tasteful Earth tones mellowed the room. There were paintings in black frames across the walls. A small bathroom was at the end of the room with a sliding door to save space. A 2005 era television set sat on the dresser opposite to the bed. 

"This place isn't half bad." Dean said as he heard footsteps following a door close.

"I agree." Castiel answered casually as he inspected a vintage lampshade, Dean's duffle still over his back. The angel dropped it onto the bed. "Here's your bag."

"Yeah, thanks for holding it hostage." Dean walked over to the bag, zipping it open and pulling out a towel and his bag of toiletries. He dropped those onto the bed and dug through. Pajamas... pajamas... Dean found a soft white tee shirt and his sweats were in here somewhere. He needs a shower and sleep. In that order.

Castiel clicked on the TV, some basic sitcom coming to life behind Dean's back. The tinny fake laughter of a crowd filled the room. Castiel asked, "What do you think we'll find in Reno?"

"Other than slots and that snivelling little pain in the ass, probably not much."

"Perhaps Metatron found another tablet and he's using it somehow... if so, some of our weapons may not be as effective. I just don't want to keep fighting the same battle over and over."

"Cas, don't spin yourself out."

"I looked for him." Castiel confessed. "While I was looking for Kelly. Just to be sure he was gone. And I didn't find anything. I just... I was positive. Now, suddenly he's alive and we're being warned away by The Book?"

"We brought backup. We're set with blades, magic, even a headstart. Metatron's gonna wish he'd never been born when we roll through. Trust me. We got this--" Dean's hand landed on something soft and satiny and he froze. 

Oh, shit, that's a pair of panties. 

This is why Dean didn't want Cas touching his duffle.

Dean remembers stuffing them deep down in his bag, hoping he might have a few seconds of free time during the hunt. This would undoubtedly be a three or even four day trip away from home, Dean had to have something hot to look forward to.

He had picked out the comfy black pair he'd shoved in his pocket while shoplifting in a department store's lingerie section in Indiana last fall. They were small, concealable, cozy. _Feminine_. There was lace and a soft trim. Flowers were sewn all over them with a delicate embroidery. The orgasms Dean has given himself in these have been absolutely criminal. 

Dean blushed, bowing his head.

What if Cas had seen them in here when he picked Dean's duffle out of the trunk? Oh, gosh, now he's thinking about Cas pulling the panties out from the pile of men's flannel and denim. Shy, confused Castiel, holding them as they sit delicately in his hands. Pure, classy Castiel, tossing the pair of clean black panties back and forth through those perfect fingers. Prudish, stony faced Castiel, inspecting the soft satin stitching and running his palms over fabric that stretched perfectly over his ass--

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean gasped for breath at the flatness of the question. He looked up and saw Castiel's firm blue eyes pointed directly at him. He wanted an answer to that. Dean's fist clenched tight and shot up out of the duffle bag. He scratched the hand behind the back of his neck, considerably much redder in the face than he had been moments ago. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine."

Castiel shook his head, "You said something and you stopped."

"Oh, what was I talking about?"

Castiel gave Dean a worried look, "Metatron."

Dean gulped around the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't get that thought out of his head. Cas, holding his black satin panties, touching them and pulling at the elastic. He stammered out, "O-okay. Well, we're gonna kick his ass. Obviously. So... that's that on that."

Castiel glanced behind Dean's ear, "What's that in your hand? That black thing?"

Dean tightened his fingers around what he was holding as he scratched nervously behind his neck. _Holy shit._ He'd absentmindedly pulled the panties out of his bag when Cas startled him. Dean shoved his hand back into the duffle, cheeks beet red. "Nothing!"

Castiel peered over at the hunter, "It looks like something. Is that satin?"

"No." Dean zipped his bag closed. He picked it up and lugged it into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "And you should mind your business!"

He tossed the bag back down on the floor and hissed. Dean promised himself years ago, he'd never tell a soul about his partiality to tiny flirty panties. Victoria's got her Secrets and Dean has his, but at the end of the day Cas is too honest. He can't know about this. 

Those loose lips already spilled to Sam about their little romantic sleepover in the Impala. God forbid Cas tells him about Dean's kinks.

That crafty son of a bitch is going to go through Dean's bags the second Dean falls asleep to figure out what all of this fuss was about. Screw that. Dean's carrying this secret to the grave. He could hide the panties in the bathroom somewhere, but Cas would check in here too because he's not a fucking idiot.

Dean began to pace back and forth in the bathroom, contemplating what to do next. Okay. So. Recap: Dean took his stuff and hid in the bathroom, and now he has a beautiful pair of panties to get rid of.

Dammit, he really likes them. He doesn't wanna destroy them. But. He might have to. There's a pair of scissors in his bag. He could snip the panties up and dump them down the toilet with five distinct flushes.

That is incredibly childish. He can't do it.

But, Dean's not ready to talk about lingerie with the angel. He'd never understand. And, just think about poor Sam. Cas will eventually tell Dean's brother. He'd have questions and that's always the first place he goes. Oh, the bullying. It would be... catastrophic. Sam would be ruthless. He'd have leverage for life.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. He just drove for fifteen hours straight. He's seeing double with exhaustion and he can't even come up with excuses. Dean sighed hard. Time. He needs time. Or he'll end up confessing to an angel that he gets hot wearing stolen lingerie. He can't do that.

He ripped open the stiff red shower curtains and cranked on the water. Dean tested it with his hand. He unzipped his duffle bag and dug around for his toiletries. By the time he finishes this shower, he has to know what to say to Castiel. 

Shit.

His shower stuff is out there on the bed with Castiel. With his towel and pajamas. Dean shoved the panties into his pocket and pushed open the bathroom door. He paced through the room, striding past the angel sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel asked, "Dean--"

"I'm taking a shower." Dean grabbed all of his stuff from the bed and ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

Turns out, Dean didn't figure out what to say. He spent the shower drowning in the hot water with anxiety sweats. Scrubbing and scrubbing, he decided the best course of action was to wear the panties to bed under his nightclothes. That way, he'd have the security of knowing Cas won't find them hiding around the motel.

As for his attitude, well Castiel forgave him for that pretty quickly. The angel was still sitting on the edge of the bed watching a procedural cop show so intently, you'd think it was spilling the secrets of the universe. Dean had scoffed and dragged his duffle out to the edge of the bed before curling up in it. 

Dean pulled the covers over his shoulder and hit the light, "Did you ward the room?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear from Sam and the kid?"

"Yes, they're almost done setting up their spell about a mile up the road. I double checked their room's warding too. It's secure."

Dean snuggled into the pillow, "Thank you, Cas."

Castiel patted Dean's foot over the quilt. "You're welcome, baby."

Dean shot up, eyes wide. "B-buh-baby?"

"Now you know how I feel." Castiel smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Dean, "You've been calling me 'baby' for a week. That was long overdue."

Dean blushed, grumbling into the pillow, "Maybe I slipped up once or twice--"

"I stopped counting at thirty, Dean."

"Okay, that's fair."

"Have a good rest." Castiel turned back to the television, lowering the volume with the remote, "I'm going to stay sharp with this human hunting show. They have good tips."

Dean wrinkled his nose, "Dude, I think that's NCIS."

Castiel asked, "And see eye yes?"

"No, baby, it's an acronym. Like the letters. N. C. I. S. Stands for something. I don't know. I don't watch it." Dean complained, "Hate those procedural cop shows. There's a million episodes and they're all the goddamn same."

"Some people find the predictably of formulas comforting." Castiel replied, "And you called me 'baby' again. I know I shouldn't be offended by this, but why? What do you mean?"

Dean pushed the pillow over his head and whined. 

Castiel paused, "It's not... are you making fun of me?"

Dean popped his head up, "No! Of course not!"

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

Dean muffled into the pillow, "Ah mm whh mmhm whmpff mmf."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Dean picked his head back up, "I dont mean to. It slips out of me when I'm around you. I just... I don't know why."

Castiel didn't respond.

"Cas..." Dean shrugged, "Sometimes when you really like someone and you're comfortable around him, maybe known him for a little while, you want to call him something different. 'Buddy' and 'pal' is nice and all, but it just doesn't feel right. It feels like lying. Even though it's the truth. Does that make sense?"

Castiel tilted his head, listening.

Dean started to ramble, losing control, "But you can't just _call him something else_. You can't! You're friends and it works. Besides, you shouldn't be that sweet on him in the first place. But, you're just so close. You owe him your life. And... and you can't live without him, so maybe it's not weird... even though it definitely is. And you know what you want and you're looking right at it, but it's not... you can't..."

Castiel blinked.

"Come on, Cas, you know I like being around you. We're friends. You got my back and I got yours. We fight for each other. We kill for each other. We have stepped off of a ledge and lived for each other, man. Both of us. I'm not saying none of that is true."

Castiel stared harder.

"And I know that 'baby' is not exactly friendly. I'm not trying to push you away here, or make you feel uncomfortable, but..." Dean flushed, eyes darting to the quilt as he took a deep breath and finished. "'Baby' means... I'm fond of you and I'm close to you. You're the one I chose to start a family with. Our kid is acting like our kid again. We made up. It means you're _home._ And you're not pissed at me anymore, baby."

Cas's eyes welled up as he let out a laugh.

"'Baby' means I'm glad you came back to us. Sam and the kid need you. I need you."

Castiel reached out and patted Dean's ankle from the edge of the bed.

Dean laughed, "'Baby' means you're an ass butt, but I trust you."

Castiel smiled again. "Dean."

Dean added, ''It means I miss you. Every day. Even when you're right here."

Castiel patted Dean's ankle calmly, thumb stroking over the bone.

"It means thank you for everything. And I'm sorry I say weird stuff, but please stick around." 

Castiel turned to the blushing hunter, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"Good." Dean smiled.

Castiel's chin raised in pride as he began to preen under the praise, "I thought you were calling me an infant all this time. Referring to me as a naive bratty child. This is much better."

Dean started to laugh, kicking Cas in the hip, "Of course you'd say that."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Dean."

"I'm exhausted and I just got out of a hot shower. That is the human equivalent of truth serum. Share any of this with anyone and I'm angel blading you. Especially Sam." Dean wagged his fingers in the air. "Actually, telling Sam gets you _two_ angel blades."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, you're pretty wiley, Mr. Confident. But, I'll pin you down."

Castiel replied, "Get some rest. I'll be right here watching over you."

Dean snuggled into his pillow, "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, baby."

Dean chuckled, "Shut. Up."

* * *

After a tumultuous dream filled with fire and screams, Dean felt a yanking at his shoulder, pulling him out. "Dean! Dean, you were having a nightmare."

Dean woke in a cold sweat, covered in shakes. His heart was pounding quick and he didn't even remember why. Castiel was by his side. Dean hyperventilated, breathing fast and uneven, vision getting blurrier. "Something's not right. Something's not right."

Castiel asked, holding out a hand, "May I?"

Dean nodded frantically.

The angel pressed his hand to Dean's chest, letting some grace seep in, whispering the whole time, "You're okay, Dean. I'm here. It's alright. You're okay. You'll be fine. You're safe. Everything is okay."

Dean sobbed back as his breath slowed and he calmed down. A tear fell from his eye. Dean begged, "Cas, something is wrong. Check on Jack."

"Jack is fine--"

"Please."

"Alright. I will. Stay in bed." Castiel rose, patting Dean's hair. "I'll be back. Practice your breathing."

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong."

Castiel gave Dean a long, worried look before leaving the room for a moment. Dean rocked in the center of the bed. Then he heaved himself out of bed. He grabbed his duffle from the floor and dug around for his gun. Dean usually keeps it under his pillow, but Cas was here to protect him. Now, he's not. Dean held the gun behind his back and sat back into bed, eyes wide and vigilant. He scanned the room for movement. Something was definitely coming. He could feel it. He didn't know how, but he could.

The door creaked open and Dean raised his gun at it.

From the doorway, his angel returned. His trenchcoat shuffled in as he closed the door behind him. Castiel said, "Jack is alright. He and Sam are asleep. The wards are fine."

Dean breathed out heavily, "Oh, thank fuck. I just had the craziest feeling. Like Jack was in danger. Like something was coming for us... like something's in the room."

"We're safe." Castiel locked the door. He toed off his shoes. Then he walked over to Dean's bed, settling in on the right side of it. Dean gave Castiel a strange look, but the angel laid down beside him as if he were going to sleep. "You need to sleep. We have ten hours of driving ahead of us."

Before Dean could protest, Cas held his arms out and said, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But it seems you may be in need of your... 'baby'? Am I using that right? I don't think I am."

"Not really but it's okay." Dean said quickly, diving into his arms. He pushed his head onto Castiel's chest. The angel wrapped him up close and got his fingers in his hair again. Mmm, that was nice. So relaxing. Castiel said gently into Dean's ear, "I'll protect you." 

Dean murmured into his chest, pushing the gun under the pillow, "Thanks, Cas."

The angel rubbed his back. "Of course."

They lay together under the quilts. It was quiet and calm. So warm. Dean's cheek snuggled into a silky blue tie and a white shirt. Cas's broad chest was the perfect pillow. Dean drifted back to sleep with the angel watching over him. Castiel held Dean close against his chest, eyes peeled for danger. Castiel made a vow years ago to keep Dean safe. And, he plans to do just that.

* * *

There were two fingers tapping at Dean's forehead. Castiel's deep voice rumbled against Dean's face on his chest as he stated grimly. "Dean. Wake up."

"I understand you're being cute, but if you wake me up again, I swear to God--" Dean grumbled.

Castiel breathed shakily. "He's here. In the motel room."

Dean snuggled his cheek into Castiel's chest, "Who's here?"

Castiel replied quietly, "Chuck."

Dean startled up, grabbing the pistol from under his pillow and aiming it. Chuck snickered softly, walking out of the shadows to the front of the bed. His arms opened wide, gesturing at the angel and human in bed together. He started to cackle. "Sure. Go ahead. Shoot. That'll go great."

Castiel asked, sitting up in bed, "What do you want from us?"

"I felt a little tickle. Thought I'd come check on my book. Do a little copy and line editing. After all, it's a work in progress." Chuck sighed wistfully, "It's a good thing I stopped by when I did. I mean, I simply planned to spy for a bit, but what I just walked in on... I _have_ to fix. This part is written all wrong." Chuck pointed between the two of them, "Angels and humans. Mating. I mean, come on. Look at each other. Look!"

Dean glanced over at Castiel and the angel looked back. That reassuring steel blue stare, that warm tanned skin, that stubble, he's always wearing that dumb coat. Castiel's firm exterior slowly melted into a gentle gaze of fondness. He was thinking sweet things too. Dean's heart beat slower. He loves him more than air. And that will never change.

Chuck groaned, "See? That's not a leggy blonde you want to leave at home to tidy the bunker and make you dinner while you go out and chop fang. That's not a wife, that's not children of your own, and that's not a happy ending. That's misery. Sadness."

Dean started to smile back at Castiel, lost in those pretty blue eyes. Just moments ago, he held Dean and protected him in his sleep. He was warm and strong and trustworthy and loyal. He alerted Dean to a threat. He checked on Jack. And Sam. He was exactly what Dean needed. 

"The gruff hunter falling for his angel friend -- this is not a part of my story." Chuck complained with an impatient stomp. "That is a low-budget, backwoods, indie, no-nomination waste of time. I'm writing epic villains and harrowing quests and swashbuckling, womanizing, cocky male leads. That's what sells. This scruff on scruff nonsense isn't what I wrote. Whatever's going on here..." Chuck pointed to them, "Is a little something called OOC."

Dean asked, "What are you talking about?"

Chuck shrugged, "Continuity."

Castiel asked, "Pardon?"

Dean groaned, "Great, Cas, now he's gonna give us a speech."

" _Continuity_ is everything, boys. It's proof that a writer is on top of their own story. Everything lines up. What was said, cannot be taken back. What was done cannot be undone. I wrote you, Castiel. You were ballsy and rebellious and committed, always fighting always starting fires and watching your brothers burn. I admit, I admired you. You drag people in. You use em, you turn them on, you shut them away. Then eventually they die. It was classy. Rare. Spunky. Almost like a celibate James Bond. But you have this heart that's so soft, and a head that's even softer somehow. You're gullible. A bit of a himbo, if I'm being honest. No offense, you know. I don't hate that about you. It produced a lot of sweet stories, but I like you better when you're angry. You do more. I mean, you spent the last three years as a wet nurse, playing house with the Winchester boy while hopping universes. _Boring_." Chuck pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged classically. "You know who I miss? Him."

The TV brightened up the room, showing an image of a stained glass window. The window was painted inside of a church, colored to look like Castiel. That was from a time when the angel stole souls from Purgatory and went nuclear on Heaven. Many humans died in the crossfire. They weren't all decent people, but still. It was the darkest time of Castiel's life. 

The angel shifted uncomfortably beside Dean, looking away from the TV as if it were poison. Dean took his hand under the covers, away from Chuck's eyes. Cas curled their fingers together and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. They held on to each other.

Chuck nodded at the screen. "All that chaos. All that rage and entitlement. You took my job. You wanted change, and you demanded your way, and started a war because you wanted the throne all to yourself. Power-hungry little twit. Then, you got in too deep. Had your back against a couple thousand walls while standing across the most powerful adversaries you've ever had." Chuck laughed, "And, just like that, sweet little heart of gold Castiel went dark. You started working with a demon! You took in more power than you could handle! You ended Raphael by simply wishing him dead! And then you went to Heaven and started killing as many angels as you could find. You were such a beautiful monster, all twisted pride and bloodlust. But, you hated yourself. I never really got why. Then you crawled back to your boy toy, and he made you give up the souls. Shame. I wanted to see a supernova. And, all I got was stupid leviathans.

Chuck groaned, tossing his hands up. "Ugh! If I wanted leviathans on Earth, they would be on Earth! Having a race of shapeshifting sociopathic hive minds walking around is a really bad idea. They kept eating my stories, plagiarizing my characters. Pains in the rear end. I had to kill most of them off after you stopped Dick. So annoying. Took forever. Never got a 'thank you'. When the last time you saw one of those shark faced fuckers walking around? A while, huh? Cuz I rounded them up and sent em home."

Castiel and Dean gave Chuck a disgusted look as they sat in bed together.

"Dean, you on the other hand, seem like you're still the Dean Winchester I know and love. Still kicking, shooting, and making monsters eat it. Still... fighting me. Like I knew you would." Chuck winked. "It's cute. That you think you'll win. It's cute. And I hope you keep being cute. Because the second I get sick of you, I am going to flick you so hard off the game board that your body shoots through the stratosphere. Consider this a warning. Keep your hands off of that angel."

Chuck pointed between the two of them, "This DeanCas love fest is over. Angels live upstairs, humans have the ground floor, demons own the basement. Why? Because when they mingle too much they make monsters." He strolled casually around room, pointing at the TV as a picture of their son appeared on the screen, "And we all know how they turn out. Huge. Messes. That nobody wants to clean up." A red X appeared over Jack's face and a fart sound played over the TV speakers. "I let you have your friends, guys. I get it. What's a hero without allies? But this... too far, fellas. Share a foxhole, share a backseat, sure. But, this is just wrong. Even for you, Dean. I mean, cuddling up to an angel? Making him a love interest? We get it, you have daddy issues. But if you want romance, find someone your own age."

Chuck waved a hand, forcing them apart. Castiel's vessel flew into the wall beside the bed as Dean flew into the wall opposite him. The hunter groaned as his back his the wall, several cracking sounds coming from his ribs. Castiel cried out, "Dean!"

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Chuck pointed at the angel. "Jeez, Cas what happened to you? You used to command armies. Now you play groupie to the Righteous Man like it's still your job. Stupid angel. He'll never love you. He _can't_ love you. When are you gonna move on?"

Dean yelled through his back pain, "Stop talking to him like that!"

"Someone has to! It's pathetic. Angels and humans? That's so 300 BC, fellas. Haven't we moved on from that narrative?"

Castiel hissed, "What about Lucifer? You didn't intervene when he and Kelly--"

"Oh, I intervened alright. Tell me, is he breathing?"

Castiel grew quiet.

"Lucifer broke rules all the time. He was a villain. That was the point of him. But this is not you. You're too good for this, Cas. How many more years can this disrespectful oaf possibly give you? Thirty? Please. It's impractical. I have to cut this from my story. You understand."

Dean groaned from the floor, "You don't have to cut shit."

"Yes, I do. All final decisions go through me. I fired my editor. You know what. Speaking of spineless bibliophiles..." Chuck turned to Dean, eyes probing, "Why are you going to Nevada?"

Dean smirked, "So, me and Cas can have ourselves a little drive-through wedding. Extra gay. In your honor."

Chuck laughed.

Dean hissed, "What's it to you? Last time I checked, deadbeat dads don't get invites."

Chuck shook his head, "Oh, can it, Winchester. I don't care about homosexuality. I know you've been using The Book."

Dean and Castiel locked eyes in fear.

"Nasty bit of business, isn't she? Always comes with one hell of a downside. Turns out every spell in that book is tied to my power cuz I created all of them. Who do you think whispered into Sister Agnes's ear all those years ago? No one with black eyes." Chuck smirked, "Just shy little guy with a mop of curly hair and a smile. That nun was singing my praises in minutes. Couldn't volunteer fast enough to die over that book. Good thing too, I came up with some beautiful magic back then. Prime plot material. Lots of ways to end this marble. Hmm, I miss that thing. Where is it? Sammy's room probably. I could hear his voice all over that magic, it led me right here. Why don't I pay him a visit?"

Castiel hissed from the floor beside the wall, "Don't you touch Sam!"

"Turn back, go home, and you've got a deal."

Dean scoffed, "Suck my dick."

"Wrong answer." Chuck answered, walking towards the door with a powerful stride. "If Sam Winchester won't stop casting, I'll make him stop. Witches like him always end up crushed in the end. Why not hurry it along?"

Castiel and Dean shouted, begging Chuck not to go when suddenly their bedroom door burst open. Sam walked in with an angel blade. Behind him, stood Jack, ready for war in his SpongeBob pajama pants. 

The nephil followed Sam into the room, presenting himself with glowing golden eyes and a big shadowy wingspan. Chuck saw him immediately. The two immortals locked stares, looking at each other hard and unblinking. There was a threatening electricity in the air. Castiel, Sam, and Dean glanced around at each other, hoping the room wasn't about to go radioactive. 

Chuck finally stated with a quivering voice, "You're dead. I killed you."

Jack raised his chin, "Didn't take. Maybe you're off your game, old man."

Chuck let out a dark cackle, "Jack Kline Winchester. Insolent little abomination. I don't mind killing you a second time. I could use the cardio."

"Bring it, geezer." Jack tilted his head, challengingly.

Chuck raised his hand and Jack grinned, eyes flashing bright, casting a strong ray of light out of his hands. The nephil yelled, fingers outstretched as Chuck fell back in slow motion. He was suspended in the air, falling for a long moment as he succumbed to Jack's power. 

The moment he landed, Jack threw him down again with a scream and an outburst of light, "That was for Auntie Rowena." Jack threw him again "And that's for my grandma!" and again "and my dads" and once more. "And that one, Chuck. Was for me."

Chuck roared and stretched his hand out from the floor. He pinned his grandson to a wall, hissing in pain. An unseen force stuck the child several feet up. He gestured again, slamming Jack into the wall, keeping the boy's neck exposed and snappable. "You brat! You're stronger! How?!"

"Call it a miracle." Jack's eyes flashed gold. He stepped off of the wall, raising two glowing hands, "I could do this all night."

Chuck pointed at him, "This isn't over!"

Then he disappeared.

The room was silent. Only lit by the TV screen still showing Jack's face with a big red X over it. All they could hear was their family's shallow breathing in the room. They all looked around at each other. Everyone was safe. Everyone was okay. Jack saved them.

Sam rushed to Dean's side.

Castiel asked Jack, "Are you alright?"

Jack ran to Castiel. He checked on him, grabbing his shoulder. "Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Chuck's gone. For now."

Sam knelt beside his brother, "He'll be back. We gotta go "

Dean struggled out, hand on his chest below his ribs, "Chuck knows where we're going. It's that damn book, Sam. I fucking told you."

Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

Castiel replied, "Chuck is connected to the Book of the Damned. He wrote the spells, they draw from his power. We've basically been feeding him our location for the past day."

Sam hissed, "Dammit."

Dean nodded, "Accurate."

Jack agreed, "We should still go. He's scared. He'll be keeping his distance for a bit."

Sam stated, "We can't be sure of that. But if we're gonna win, we can't give up now. Plan's still in motion. We need to find Metatron. In the meantime, let's lead line the Book and keep it buried."

Dean asked, "No more magic?"

Sam lowered his head in disappointment, "No more magic."

"I'll heal Dean." Castiel spoke up, "Everyone pack up. We'll meet you in the car."

Sam and Jack stood. Castiel took Jack's hand for a moment and patted his hand, "That wasn't easy for you, son. You handled him with confidence. I'm proud."

Jack nodded firmly, "You told me to trust myself. So, I did."

Dean held his thumb up from the floor against a wall, "Good job, buddy. I think you're officially the first man in history to fight the creator of the universe in SpongeBob jammies."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, Dean!"

Sam waved Jack over, "Yeah. Let's go load up the car. Come on kid."

Castiel stood up as the door closed behind Sam and Jack. He walked over to Dean in the quiet. Dean hid his face in his hands, still slumped on the floor, "I can't believe that just friggin happened to us. We were doing so good. He saw Jack, Cas."

"I know, but we're still winning. We're still ahead. He's still gonna pay." Castiel replied, kneeling down beside Dean. He touched Dean's hand. Dean laced their fingers together and Castiel healed Dean through their joined hands. The blue glow lit between their fingers, healing the pain in Dean's back and ribs. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment as the blue light died out. Castiel asked, "Are you okay? Baby?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Just... um... Cas?"

Castiel answered, "Yes?"

"Forget what Chuck says. We're not just some book characters for him to own. This is our life. We make our own choices and they're not the wrong ones, they're just ours. I'm not going to apologise for needing _you_ in the middle of the night instead of some woman I hardly know, Cas. He can't keep us apart. I'll raise hell." Dean promised. He held tighter onto Castiel's hand. "I'm choosing you. Wings and all. Even if he catches you in my bed every night."

Casiel asked quietly, "Would you like me in your bed every night?"

Dean blushed. He brought their linked hands up to his chin and brushed his lips against Castiel's knuckle. Then he looked up, worried about what he would see in those blue eyes. The angel stared deeply at him. Dean found himself speechless as Cas untangled their fingers and cupped his hand against Dean's rough jaw.

Castiel brushed his thumb under Dean's eye and leaned in to kiss his hunter's nervous plush lips for the first time without warning or fanfare. Dean's heart soared in his chest at the touch. His hands flew up and Dean grabbed Cas by the face and kissed him back enthusiastically. The angel held his human tightly. They rocked in each other's arms and kissed warmly with unhurried, gentle presses. Breaths held. Hearts pounding. Years of longing crashed, tension snapping like a twig between them. They'd been dreaming about this. Praying they wouldn't drive the other off as they melted together; an angel and a hunter kissing like teenagers on the floor of a motel room in Wyoming. Dean couldn't breathe and he didn't want to. He couldn't stand the thought of letting this moment go. He kissed his angel softly, fingers in those soft curls.

Castiel broke their kiss, "Just making sure I'm reading this situation correctly. This feels romantic, and I've loved you for quite some time. Is it okay that we're--" Dean butted in to kiss his angel warmly. Castiel placed his palms on Dean's hips, squeezing as he continued, "--doing this? Do you feel the way I--"

Dean nodded with blissfully closed eyes. "Yes."

Castiel pointed at him, "I knew it."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"..."

"Cas, kiss me."

"Of course."

Dean and Castiel leaned into each other, connecting like magnets. They held each other close, rocking gently and kissing on the carpet. They'll flee in a minute.

The angel leaned into Dean's space, brushing their noses before kissing his human's forehead and lips once each. He gazed into Dean's eyes and confessed. "I adore you, Dean Winchester."

"Mmm..." Dean let out a huge smile, pulling Cas in for a big bear hug, patting his back to keep him there. He held him close for a while.

He held him close for a while.

Castiel breathed shallowly, feeling tight and braced as though he just jumped out of a building. He can feel his vessel's bones shattering on the pavement. If this is it… Cas murmured into Dean's shoulder. "I've wanted to tell you that for eleven years."

Dean grabbed Castiel in by the lapels of his coat and kissed him again. He climbed into the angel's lap. Castiel's hands gripped Dean's waist, pulling him in closer to bury himself in their kiss and falling passionately into his arms. Castiel kept him close, a big angelic hand wandering down his lower back.

"I'm glad this is working out, but we're in mortal danger, so we should probably--"

"One more." Dean dragged Cas back in. "Please?"

Castiel kissed Dean deeply for a moment, fondness dripping from every press of their lips. He gave Dean a peck on the temple and patted his cheek, "Let's go save the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Sam owes Jack a PS4


End file.
